


Opening

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minor Mistaken for Homophobia, Werewolf Patience, Werewolves, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: While attending the Greater Pacific Northwest Werewolf Symposium, Alex thinks she sees her friend Patience there, which makes no sense.  She runs into Patience again that evening and gets an explanation.
Relationships: Alex Jones/Patience Turner
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Cemetery  
> Genre: Angst  
> Trope: Friends to Lovers  
> Prompt: Greater Pacific Northwest Werewolf Symposium

Alex stared across the cemetery. She’d thought she’d seen Patience at the symposium today, but it didn’t make any sense. Patience was a good friend, which meant Alex would like to think she’d know if Patience belonged at the Greater Pacific Northwest Werewolf Symposium. Alex was there because the doctor she worked for specialized in werewolf medicine and was presenting a potential breakthrough in helping werewolves cope with silver. Patience worked as a school counselor. There was no reason for her to be here.

And yet, there she was. Alex walked over to her. “Patience?”

She jumped. “Alex? God, what… why are you here?”

“My boss is presenting and brought me with her. What are you doing here?”

Patience shivered, not answering the question immediately. Alex was just starting to worry when she finally asked, “Who’s your boss?”

“Dr. Cara Roberts.” Alex watched in surprise as Patience’s entire body drained of tension. “You didn’t know that?”

“You just call her Doc when you’re telling me about work,” Patience reminded her. “There are some doctors here who are condescending jackasses, who care more about finding ways to contain us and make others more comfortable than to try to actually help us. Roberts is one of the good ones.”

Alex groaned in sympathy. Some of the doctors who went into werewolf medicine really were assholes. Some of them were just after the cure they expected would win the discoverer a Nobel prize. She couldn’t blame Patience for being wary of a nurse associated with those doctors.

Then it struck her exactly how Patience had phrased things. “‘Us’? You’re a werewolf?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Patience confirmed softly but firmly. “I know most people think Dad kicked me out because of being a lesbian, but it’s actually because of this. I refused to let him contain me when it’s not full moon, and he told me he wasn’t having a werewolf running loose from his house.”

Alex could not imagine. It wasn’t an uncommon story for werewolves, but still, it sucked. “Your dad’s awful. Did you have somewhere safe to go that first full moon after?”

“No,” Patience admitted, refusing to look Alex in the eye. “I went as far out in the woods as I could get, but… I was lucky. The campers I came across knew how to take me down without killing me or causing permanent damage. When I came to, I was in a hospital with Sheriff Mills watching over me. She got me into the Wayward Sisters, and I’ve been safe every moon since, but that one was kind of traumatic.”

Alex reached out to hug Patience. “I can only imagine. I’m so proud of you for getting through that. Is this why you keep turning down dates when people ask you out?”

“Yeah.” Patience leaned into the hug, letting Alex hold her. “I won’t date anyone who I can’t tell about this, and most people who are interested in dating me aren’t interested in becoming friends first so that I can figure out if I can trust them.”

“I did,” Alex pointed out, getting a smile out of her friend. “I asked you out, you said no, now we’re friends and I already know. It could happen, don’t give up!”

Patience’s smile faded out, replaced with a blank face. “I’m not giving up, don’t worry. And really, I’m fine with being single, it’s better than some of the alternatives.”

“Good to hear. So… it’s kinda cold out here, and I’m pretty sure that there’s a rule you’re not allowed to visit Seattle and not go get Starbucks. I haven’t yet. Wanna come?”

“Is this as friends or are you asking me out on a coffee date?”

“Date. Since you won’t say yes just because I’m a woman you can trust so you don’t have to be single all your life.” Alex paused and gave Patience a cheeky grin. “You can say no to the date and yes to the coffee as friends, though. That’s totally fine.”


End file.
